Divided Heart
by LeeLecavier
Summary: Jane must deal with a love from the past before she can move on to her future. Rizzles the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Divided Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. If only...

Jane set the plate aside, knowing Maura wouldn't but hoped nonetheless that she would want to eat something. "Maura, you couldn't have known."

Maura appreciated Jane's attempts but the fact that she wanted to be with Dennis only made her doubt herself that much more. "You did."

"I get paid to know and I nearly took too long to figure it out." Jane tapped Maura's legs, then waited until she moved them before settling in beside her friend on the couch.

Maura sat up, giving Jane more room. "You never liked him from the beginning."

"That's not true...much." Jane's crooked grin earned her one in response from Maura. "Too much too fast is all."

Maura let her head fall back against the back of the couch. "I wish I could just go to sleep and forget this whole night happened."

"Why don't you do just that. You'll feel better in the morning." Jane watched Maura carefully as she closed her eyes, but refused to move. She greedily stared, accepting the fact that Maura was allowing her to without maybe even knowing.

"Jane?" Maura spoke without opening her eyes. "I was so scared. I was so scared but when you arrived somehow I knew things would be okay."

Jane slightly shook her head because that's not at all the way she had seen it. She felt she was too late as she watched Dennis drag Maura to the elevator shaft. The knife at her throat ten times more lethal than the gun in Jane's hand at that moment. Jane kept her eyes on Maura's, hoping that by not losing eye contact would somehow mean she would not lose her. "I didn't know, Maur."

"What?" Maura let her head fall to the side before opening her eyes to question Jane.

"I didn't know things would be alright. Dennis had the control, all I could do was wait to see what he was going to do and then hopefully react in time."

"You figured out that he was the killer and you showed up in time." Maura once again closed her eyes, content to let that be her final answer.

Jane let herself sink down further into the couch, not moving when Maura decided to rest her head on her shoulder. Jane let the silence calm and comfort them both. Being this close to Maura was not something new to her, but the panic she fought to suppress was. "Maura, I don't know what I would've done had something happened to you."

"I'm okay, Jane. I will be anyway." Maura reached for and then grasped Jane's hand. "Thank you."

Jane wished Maura would open her eyes, but wanted her to relax as well. "You may be more comfortable in bed. I should probably get going anyway."

Maura did open her eyes, forcing herself to sit up straight to face Jane. "Can you stay? Just a bit longer?"

"I'll stay as long as you need me to." Jane hated the vulnerable sound of Maura's voice and for a brief moment she wished she could kill Dennis instead of him doing it for her. Jane smiled when Maura did, relieved to see such a beautiful sight. "You just have to tell me when you're ready for me to go."

Maura reached out letting her hand rest gently against Jane's cheek. "I mean it Jane, I felt safe when you showed up. I feel safe with you here now."

Jane instinctively turned into Maura's touch, enjoying how soft Maura's fingers were against her skin. "I'll stay as long as you need me to, Maura. I mean that." Jane reached up grabbing Maura's hand. She knew if she stayed still much longer she would want to kiss Maura and the last thing she wanted to do was risk their friendship in any way.

Maura stared into Jane's eyes, causing the usually sure detective to look away nervously. It was then that Maura reached in placing her lips against Jane's. "Maura, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Jane. I guess I'm just upset over what happened and confused and..." Maura went to pull away but Jane stopped her.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret is all." Jane squeezed Maura's hand while forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"I can't imagine ever regretting kissing you." Maura offered an embarrassed grin causing Jane to then move in close. It was on a few seconds before Jane was less than an inch from Maura's lips.

"Kiss me, Maura." Janes's voice was deeper and even huskier than normal and that alone was too much for the distraught medical examiner as she did as Jane ordered. The kiss was slow at first, both women realizing all that this single kiss implied.

Jane pulled back giving Maura the chance to change her mind, but returned when she didn't. Jane kissed Maura with all the passion that almost losing her tonight produced. She placed her hands on either side of Maura's face, holding her close. Maura grasped Jane's hands in her own, loving how strong a hold she had on her. The kiss was deep, tongues exploring and hearts pounding.

"Maura, I will go if you want me to. I don't want to mess up our friendship." Jane pulled away and got to her feet, causing Maura to do the same.

"I understand, but I really don't want you to go." Maura turned, asking Jane with her eyes to follow her to her bedroom.

Jane was torn between wanting Maura, and the possible damage that they could be doing right now. Maura was really not in the right frame of mind, nor was she. The had both been so scared tonight and she was sure this was a way to release the tension. She promised she wouldn't leave Maura and Maura was clear in asking her to stay.

The walk to the bedroom was done in silence where Jane pulled off her boots and socks before climbing into Maura's bed. She had often stayed with Maura so the familiar routine helped calm them both. Jane lied flat on her back allowing her mind to replay what it felt like to kiss Maura. She wanted to kiss her again, but wasn't sure where Maura was with it all. She heard the water turn off in the bathroom and opened her eyes to see Maura approaching the bed.

Maura climbed in beside her and was quickly close. "Thank you, Jane. I'm just not sure...I'm afraid that when I close my eyes...I..."

"Shhh. It's okay, Maur. I'll stay with you." Jane grasped Maura's hand and allowed Maura to rest her head on her shoulder once again. Jane closed her eyes, knowing she would be okay with this. Maura needed her and she knew she would do anything for Maura. It was only a few minutes before Jane heard the even breathing of her best friend next to her. She smiled, thankful that Maura was able to rest and allowed herself to drift off as well.

Maura woke with a start at the nightmare she was fearing. She calmed when Jane's strong arm pulled her closer, the wordless reassurance enough to help her get her breathing under control. Jane kept her eyes closed and Maura wondered if she had even woken at all or if it was just an instinct she knew the fine detective had. She reached in and kissed Jane, not wanting to wake her, but definitely wanting to taste her again.

Jane responded and all the passion from a few hours ago was back. She jumped slightly when Maura's hand slid under her tank and traced the muscles on her abdomen. Maura's touch was enough to cause Jane to want so much more, but she controlled herself in favor of Maura's state of mind. She would never refuse her, but she would never do anything to force her either. Maura had been through a traumatic experience and Jane feared her actions now were a way to fight her way through it. Jane hoped she was wrong and that Maura really felt something for her, but she would understand if she were just confused.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Maur, I won't leave, you know." Jane's voice was raw, sleep and desire mixing as she spoke directly into Maura's ear.

Maura's answer was an even deeper kiss which she then trailed down onto Jane's throat. Jane couldn't believe how Maura's touch controlled everything about her. Maura's hands were so gentle despite the need and want Jane could feel in them as they gripped her sides. Jane trailed her hands up Maura's back, pleased to see no bra. She slowly moved them around to the front hoping Maura would stop her if she was uncomfortable. Maura's skin was so soft and her full breast reacted immediately to Jane's touch.

"Jane..." Maura's breath was on Jane's face and the way she moved above her made Jane certain she didn't want her to stop. Maura straddled Jane then and pulled her top over her head, dropping off the side of the bed. Jane stared Maura in the eyes before allowing herself to take in Maura's beauty. She reached up, letting her fingers lightly skim over Maura's abdomen and then to her breasts. Jane watched Maura as she closed her eyes to the touch and listened carefully to her breathing as she began to massage her nipples.

"You're beautiful, Maur." Jane could feel Maura shifting slightly as her weight was so comfortable sitting on her thighs. Jane then took advantage of Maura's shift and guided Maura down so she could use her tongue to trace circles around Maura's nipple. Maura's reaction was enough for Jane to take the whole nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly before doing the same with her other breast. "So beautiful."

Maura allowed Jane to taste her, her hips failing to hide her pleasure. She pulled back then, wanting to explore Jane in the same way. Jane reached for Maura as she pulled back, but Maura gently pinned Jane's hand down above her head. "Let me see you, Jane."

Jane's heart was beating hard and she wondered if Maura would be able to see it through her chest. She helped Maura remove her tank and was once again wanting to reach for Maura. "I have to touch you, Maur."

"I want to see you." Maura once again placed Jane's hands above her head, before allowing her fingers to run up and down Jane's abdomen. She could feel how Jane tensed each time her fingers got close to the gunshot scar. "It's okay, Jane. You're beautiful, you know." Maura lowered her lips to the scar and Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura kiss her gently. Maura was always so amazed at the muscle that was Jane and took her time exploring Jane's body. Her hands found Jane's breasts and when her fingers took hold of her nipples, Jane's hands came down to Maura's face.

Maura carefully replaced Jane's hands above her head again before returning her attention to Jane. She took her very ready nipple in her mouth, using her teeth to pull and her tongue to massage. Jane was thankful for he weight of Maura on her legs or she was sure she would've come off the bed at the sensations.

Jane was stronger than Maura, not that strength was needed right now in any way. She pulled herself up, flipping Maura onto her back. Jane looked down into her eyes before taking her mouth with her own. The passion they shared now was so much more and Jane wondered if she would be able to wait much longer before taking her beautiful best friend. Jane kissed Maura deeply as her hands were handling Maura's full breasts. She kept her fingers on her nipples, knowing what the contact was doing to Maura.

"Jane, please." Maura voice was nothing like Jane had ever heard as she begged her. Jane smiled, refusing to lose eye contact. She let her hand slide down Maura's abdomen until her fingers were inside the loose bottoms Maura had worn to bed. Maura was more than ready as Jane let her fingers glide through the arousal she felt. Jane captured Maura's mouth with her mouth as her fingers entered Maura. The reaction was almost too much for Jane as Maura's hands grasped Jane's forearm tight. She didn't pull her away though so she slowly moved her fingers in and out, using the wetness to her advantage.

"Tell me to stop, Maura." Jane breathed into Maura's mouth, praying she wouldn't.

"Jane..." Maura struggled to speak and Jane wondered how much longer she could hold out. "Please don't stop."

Jane picked up the pace with her fingers, making sure to saturate Maura's clit with her own arousal. She didn't go there too much for fear Maura would come too fast. Jane kept her fingers inside Maura as she sucked with more need on Maura's nipples. The way Maura's grasped Jane told her that it wouldn't be long at all at this rate.

Jane's entire body jerked at the ringing of her cell. Her movements stopped and she could feel Maura's chest as it rose and fell against her own. "No." Jane hung her head, refusing to remove her fingers.

Jane waited until the phone stopped ringing before she pulled her fingers from Maura. "I'm so sorry, Maura."

They then both listened to Maura's phone and it was clear they were both needed on scene of a murder.

Jane looked down at the beautiful woman under her, her breasts begging her, her body wanting her. It was so hard not to ignore everything and everyone right now. "Are we going to be okay?"

"I hope so, Jane. Thank you for staying." Maura let her hands grasp Jane through her own shorts. "I'm sorry as well." Jane knew Maura was referring to the need she felt by grabbing Jane.

Jane slowly crawled off the bed, refusing to take her eyes from Maura. This was her best friend, the head medical examiner and a beautiful woman that wanted her. Jane hated murder.


	2. Chapter 2

Divided Heart

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters. I wish I did...

Jane forced herself not to look at Maura as they made their way up to the front door of the huge house. She held out her badge, reciting her number for the uniforms who were only following procedure by wordlessly asking. Jane was instantly intercepted by Frost who was already on scene. She briefly wondered how he always got there before her. Tonight she knew why he had beaten her to the scene.

"Male, late thirties, early forties, gunshot to the head. Quick and easy." Frost nodded to Maura who also showed her identification to grant her access to the house.

"Homeowner?" Jane glanced at Maura as she made her way over to the victim. She could only wonder if she was having just as hard a time concentrating.

"Not sure, no I d on him." Frost followed Maura over to the body, looking up at Jane when she too stood over the victim. "Looks to be a lot of money around here, business gone bad maybe?"

"Could be." Jane bent down to get a better look at the victim. She then let her eyes scan the house. "We'll run his prints. Frost..."

"I'll find out who owns this place and that'll shed some light on this I'm sure." Frost turned to leave.

"Who called it in?" Jane mentally kicked herself for missing the obvious first question. She had to get her head in the game and away from Maura who seemed to be having an easier time at just that.

"Neighbor heard commotion, but nobody's talking now." Frost glanced at Jane who continued to scan the huge room where their victim was found.

Jane knelt back down so that she was nearly touching Maura. Neither woman looked at each other, but the closeness was enough to make Maura's breathing change. Jane caught it and smiled despite the task at hand. "Can you give me an estimated time of death?"

"I couldn't possible say for sure..."

"Estimate, Maura. Means guess." Jane was glad that things seemed to be normal for them as far as the job and she could only wonder what was ahead of them as far as their relationship. She worried she would lose Maura's friendship and she wondered if they would continue what they had just found.

"I know what it means." Maura hated to guess and she knew Jane knew that. "An hour, maybe...tops."

Jane got to her feet, smiling down at Maura. She loved the way Maura was and if she frustrated her, she had a way of looking at Jane that calmed her just as fast. Jane immediately pulled her gun at a slight noise coming from the opposite side of the room. Instinctively she pulled Maura to her feet and stood in front of her. "Get her out of here." Jane motioned to two uniforms that were also in the room.

Once Maura was removed from the room, Jane let her gun lead the way towards the door at the far end of the room. She motioned to Korsak who had just arrived on scene and he too pulled his gun. Korsak waited until Jane was ready and quickly jerked the door open. She moved her gun down to aim it at the figure that was on the floor of the huge walk in closet. She put her gun away when she realized the noise had come from a woman who seemed to be badly injured.

"Ma'am?" Jane knelt down to the woman who was turned away from her in a fetal position. "Boston Police. Can you hear me?"

There was no answer, but Jane could hear the woman struggling to breathe properly. Jane gently placed her hands on the woman's shoulders only to jump back when the woman startled.

"We've got help on the way. Can you tell me where you're hurt?" Jane could hear Korsak calling for an ambulance but her attention was on the woman before her. "It's okay, we're the police."

Jane kept a slight distance as to not scare the woman as she slowly turned her body. The blood on the woman's face was alarming, but Jane kept her position still. "Help me." The weak voice pulled at Jane as she then moved in to help the woman lie flat on her back."

"Be still, help is coming." Jane moved in close to the woman as it seemed she was trying to speak.

"Jane."

Jane stared down at the smaller woman in front of her. Her face bloodied and bruised. She tried to identify the voice of this person that seemed to know her, but given how bad she was hurt, Jane knew she wouldn't be able to.

"It's okay. Hang on." Jane glanced back at Korsak who questioned with his eyes. She immediately turned her attention back to the woman who had grasped her forearms tightly. It was then that Jane knew exactly who this woman was. "Laure?"

"Jane, help me." Laure Cartier grasped Jane's arms tight and when she opened her eyes, Jane realized she was having trouble breathing herself. Blue in color but nearly see through. Jane remembered easily getting lost looking into those eyes.

"God, Laure." Jane forced herself to stay strong. "What happened?"

The paramedics rushed in and Jane was forced out of the way. She tried to watch what they were doing but felt Korsak pull her away. "Let them work on her, Jane."

Frost approached quickly. "The homeowner is..."

"Vincent Morneau." Jane answered without looking at either Frost or Korsak.

"Jane, who is she?" Korsak motioned to where they were getting ready to transport the injured woman.

Jane's attention was pulled by the painful screams she heard coming from Laure. "Jane!" Jane immediately made her way to Laure, reaching for her hand.

"I'm here. Take it easy." Jane didn't know what to say as she watched her friend calm down with her touch.

"Jane, he'll kill you. Please, get out of here." Laure fought against the oxygen mask that the paramedic was insisting on. "Jane...please."

Jane stood paralyzed as she watched them wheel the desperate woman out. She glanced back down at the body on the floor. "We have to find out who that is."

"You think she killed him?" Korsak asked Jane carefully, still not sure what was going on.

"No. I don't know. If he did that to her, I hope she did." Jane stormed out of the house, not caring that the lights of the police cruisers blinded her. She wasn't seeing anything but Laure's eyes anyway and she needed a few minutes to get her balance.

Korsak gave Jane a few minutes to collect herself before approaching. He showed Jane the identification he found in the house. Jane took it, letting her eyes fall onto the picture on the driver's license. She smiled at how Laure couldn't ever take a bad picture. Even her driver's license picture was beautiful. "Laure Morneau." Korsak watched Jane with interest as she stared at the picture.

"Laure Cartier. She was my best friend Korsak. Soul mate if you believe in that kind of thing." Jane handed the license back to Korsak.

"I take it you two lost contact?" Korsak waved off the approaching officers.

"It's a long story, but yeah. It was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do." Jane glanced up at Korsak as she forced the tears back. The last thing she wanted to do was cry on scene in front of her colleagues, but Korsak could tell how deep Jane was feeling right then. "Let's get back in there."

Korsak followed Jane back up to the house as the nameless victim was removed. Jane caught the worried glance that Maura gave her as they passed. "It's okay, Maur." Jane stopped to watch Maura as she made her way down the long driveway. She would have to explain Laure to her she knew, but right now her thoughts were a mess.

The detectives looked up at the car that came to skidding stop in front of the house. Jane took in the large man as he made his way toward them. "It's him!" Jane's tone was enough for Frost and another uniform to step in front of the angry man as he got closer.

"Vincent Morneau?" Frost deepened his voice as he question who he now knew to be Vincent Morneau.

"What the hell is going on? Where's my wife!" Vincent looked around at the chaos and commotion. He was angry and he was prepared to fight the police if need be, that much was clear. Then he made eye contact with Jane. "Rizzoli! Where's my wife?"

"You, Mr. Morneau are under arrest for the attempted murder of Laure Morneau." Jane pulled her gun, placing it perfectly in Vincent's face as he took a step towards her. Frost shot Korsak a questioning glance and moved to cuff Vincent.

"You bitch, Rizzoli! You will pay for this, trust me. Where's my fucking wife!" Vincent was brought down to his knees as the uniforms threatened him to calm down.

"You want to threaten me now, Vincent?" Jane stepped closer to the man she was accusing of hurting who she believed was her soul mate. "I know you hurt her, and I am willing to bet you killed that man we found in your living room."

"Fuck you, Rizzoli. You don't have nothing." Vincent spit at Jane causing the uniforms to put his face into the ground.

Jane walked away then her anger threatening to consume her. "Get him out of here." Jane watched as Vincent was pulled to his feet and dragged off. His threatening comments did little to unnerve Jane as she fought to get the image of Laure out of her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane hurried into the hospital where she was directed to where they had taken Laure. She was stopped by the doctor exiting the room. "I need to speak with that woman."

"No, Detective. She is heavily sedated right now, she can't give you anything anyway." The doctor refused to move from in front of the door. "Come back, later."

"I just need to see her. I won't question her or bother her, I just need to see her." Jane pleaded with the doctor. He had seen her plenty of times and it was always a war with him. "Please."

"Five minutes, Rizzoli. No more."

Jane quickly entered the room where she felt her heart drop when she saw Laure. She slowly approached the bed, not wanting to wake her but wanting to talk to her just the same. Laure's face was swollen and Jane could already see the angry bruising that was forming. She had a huge gash over her right eye and the bruises that covered her arms were just as mean looking. "Laure."

The silence in the room helped Jane as she tried to listen to the way Laure breathed. Her mind took her back to when she would listen to Laure breathing in her sleep, the sound always a source of comfort for Jane. Today, the uneven breathing scared the tough detective. She stared at her friend, wanting to be angry that she had deserted her years ago. Instead she just wanted the woman to talk to her. She just wanted to hear her voice without pain and fear. She missed her and if she thought she had put Laure Cartier out of her heart, today proved to her she hadn't even come close.

Jane reached out, letting her fingers touch the soft skin of Laure's face. Laure was beautiful and even now Jane couldn't help but think so. "I'm going to nail him, Laure. You're not going back to that man."

"Jane?" Laure turned into Jane's touch, but her eyes remained closed.

Jane waited to see if Laure would say anything more, but it seemed she was out again. She knew Jane was there and that would be enough for her; for now. Jane planned to stay with Laure until she was forced to go and then she would square off against Vincent Morneau.


	3. Chapter 3

Divided Heart

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.

Jane sat quietly, one eye on Laure and one eye on the door. She knew she would be kicked out shortly and was actually surprised she hadn't been yet. Jane sat up straight in her chair every time Laure stirred, only to relax again when it was clear Jane would have to wait longer. She just wanted some answers. What happened? Who was the dead man on her living room floor? Where had she gone all those years ago? Why did she leave?

The bruising that covered much of Laure's face prevented Jane from really seeing her. She hoped Laure would wake long enough so that Jane could look into her eyes. She was always able to read Laure through her eyes and she hoped that hadn't changed over the years. The glimpse she got earlier told Jane that this was the same Laure Cartier that she had fallen in love with nearly ten years ago. Now she needed answers.

"Detective. Time's up." When did he come in. Jane quickly shifted her glance off her friend and studied the doctor carefully.

"Just a little longer. Please." Jane smiled when she recognized the confusion on the usually strict doctor. "I just want to sit with her. We were good friends years ago."

"No questions and if she gets upset, you go. Is that clear, Rizzoli?"

Jane nodded and waited until the door closed behind the doctor to pull her chair as close as it would go to Laure's bed. She studied the bruising on Laure's arms, trying to come to any conclusions on her own. Jane carefully lifted the sheet and then just as gently pulled Laure's gown away from her legs. The bruising there seemed to be from being kicked and Jane couldn't help herself from looking further. She pulled the gown away enough to see the discoloring on Laure's side as well. He had definitely broken a least one if not more ribs on that side alone. Jane replaced the gown as well as the sheet and returned her eyes to Laure's face. The anger she felt was relieved by a few tears and the love she still felt for this woman was just as deep as when she last saw her.

"Laure, I don't know if you can hear me." Jane fought to keep her voice low and steady. "I'm not angry. Okay, Laure, I'm not angry. I just want to know what happened to you."

The fact that there was no response only encouraged Jane to continue.

"I will find out who did this to you. If it's Vincent, then I will find a way to make sure he pays, don't worry about that." Jane stood and leaned over Laure so that her lips were close to the unconscious woman's ear. "I still love you. I've never stopped."

Jane stared at Laure a few more minutes before deciding she would return as soon as she got some answers from her husband. She wiped the tears away and forced herself to go from heartbroken to angry so that she could face the man she believed not only hurt Laure now but took her from Jane then. She opened the door to find Korsak standing off to the side, obviously waiting for her.

"You got anything on our murder victim?" Jane knew Korsak was going to question her and she quickly tried to decide what and how much to tell him.

"Yes. Arthur Millhouse. Age 42. Business partner of a Mr. Vincent Morneau for the last four years, on record anyway." Korsak urged Jane to walk away from the room with him.

"Do we have a time of death to match up against Morneau's alibi that I'm sure is tight." Jane was forcing herself into cop mode, yet most of her was still behind in the room with Laure. She didn't want to leave her after so many years of missing, wanting and wondering. She had a job to do and by the looks of Laure, she didn't have much time to put this case to bed, one way or the other.

"Haven't gotten with Dr. Isles yet on that nor have we talked to Morneau. He's cooling off now in the tank, probably wouldn't hurt to make him wait a bit longer before going at him." Korsak noticed but didn't call Jane on the look that crossed her face at Dr. Isles' name.

Jane made it outside the hospital and the cool air was enough to help her catch her breath. Korsak stood in front of her making it obvious without words that he expected an explanation of some sorts. Finally he asked when Jane seemed to retreat into her head. "Jane, who is she?"

"Laure Morneau. You saw the license." Jane kept her eyes closed, feeling the tears begin to form. She refused to cry in front of her colleagues, even if it was only Korsak, who had seen her broken before.

"Who is she to you? Why does she have you so upside down right now?" Korsak lightly touched Jane's forearm with one finger. "Talk to me Jane."

Korsak gave Jane time to sort through her thoughts. The silence between them was louder than the traffic and early morning commotion that surrounded them. Jane started and stopped a few times before taking a deep breath. "About ten years ago, Laure and I were friends. Good friends, best friends."

"Okay. Like you and Dr. Isles." Korsak could see Jane was struggling and it was making him nervous.

"Yes. No." Jane was growing frustrated and realized she needed to get this off her chest and she also knew a lot of it would be pertinent to the investigation as well. "Laure and I were very close, Korsak. Like I told you back at the house, we had a connection I couldn't really explain. Some call it kindred. Some say soul mate. Some say love."

Korsak was patient, but Jane once again seem to retreat. "Were you two lovers?" The question showed how confused Korsak now was knowing Laure was married to Vincent Morneau.

Jane looked up at the older detective, her eyes answering what her words wouldn't have to. "One day she was just gone. No note, no phone call, no reason. Just gone. I looked for her, I searched, Korsak." Jane's voice cracked as she spoke but she continued. "I spent so much time that if she wanted to be found, I would've found her. Finally, I gave up. I had to. I wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping. I finally had to accept she left me and put her away."

Korsak wasn't sure what to do or say, so he pulled Jane to him. He had never quite seen Jane like this. He had seen her break after her encounters with Hoyt, but this was a different kind of pain altogether. "Do you think Vincent Morneau hurt his wife, Jane. It seems pretty cut and dry with his dead business partner on his living room floor."

Jane pulled back. "So, you think Laure got caught with the partner and Vincent lost it on her...and him?"

"We won't know for sure, but it a plausible theory. Money, business, a beautiful wife." Korsak shrugged knowing Jane was itching to have a go at Morneau.

"Vincent Morneau was in the picture when Laure and I were...together. He was interested in her, but she continuously blew him off. He threatened her and I finally got my captain at the time to get a restraining order against him. That seemed to work and he seemed to disappear." Jane stared at Korsak as she spoke.

"I'm guessing he didn't actually disappear if they are married now." Korsak waiting for Jane to finish her thoughts.

"I need a copy of their marriage record and house deed. I need to know if there are any kids. Get Frost on finding everything he can on Vincent Morneau and Laure Cartier." Jane's heart was beating hard and she now wondered if she was wrong about Laure leaving her. She was suddenly overcome with guilt at the possibility that she gave up on her friend, her lover too quick.

"Where are you going?" Korsak had already pulled his phone to call Frost but paused when Jane turned away from him.

"I have to see Maura. I need some answers on Arthur Millhouse." Jane was now focused on the investigation into Millhouse's death. She felt strongly that she would finally find the answers to Laure leaving and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that just yet. She knew she wasn't ready to explain everything to Maura yet and she hoped she wouldn't ask.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane stopped just outside the entrance to the morgue. Maura had her glasses and gown on, obviously working on getting her and the homicide team some answers as quickly as possible. She knew how important the medical examiner's job was to them and she also knew how important Maura was to her. She felt guilty about where they had gone just the night before and knew they would have to address that as well as Laure. Right now she prayed Maura would stick to the case at hand.

"Hey, got anything for me yet?" Jane felt her heart sink just a bit when Maura looked up at her. She was incredibly beautiful and Jane couldn't help but recall how she looked in her bed, with her, just a few hours ago.

"Detective Frost has already been pushing me for time of death. I have narrowed that down to between ten to eleven hours ago." Maura kept her eyes on Jane as she checked her watch.

"So we're looking at around what midnight to one a m or so?" Jane filed the information. She kept her eyes trained on Arthur's lifeless body. She was with Maura while Laure was being beaten so bad she was now unconscious in the hospital.

"Single gunshot to the back of the head, so cause of death is certain." Maura knew her voice had pulled Jane from her thoughts. "Victim also has substantial bruising in and around the abdomen and face suggesting an assault prior to the fatal wound."

"So maybe Korsak was right." Jane mumbled her thoughts. "Maura, have you been able to identify if there was any blood on the victim that wasn't his own? I want to pin the business partner for this."

"I have sent some samples off already. Jane, I will get you answers as fast as I can. I know how important the first hours of any investigation are." Maura took a few steps closer to Jane.

"I know you do, Maura. I just need answers." Jane turned to leave when Maura's voice stopped her.

"Who is she, Jane?"

Jane took a deep breath but refused to turn around. "I will explain everything to you, Maura. I will. I just need to move quickly on solving this. Okay?"

Jane turned when there was no answer. Maura had returned to her subject and Jane could tell by her posture that she felt the need to guard against her. She hated that it was inevitable that Maura would be hurt somehow when she decided to disclose her relationship with Laure to her. Life just sucked sometimes. Jane walked up behind Maura, knowing she wouldn't turn to face her. "I don't regret last night, Maura. You are beautiful and amazing. I just hope you won't regret me."

Maura only turned when she was sure Jane was gone. Jane's last words made her heart sink and she knew there was so much more between the injured woman on scene and Jane. Maura was not a jealous person, but she really felt Jane was the one person she was meant to be with. Now she could only wait until this whole mess was sorted out before she knew if Jane wanted to be with her.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

"Vincent Morneau. I'm Detective Rizzoli." Jane followed Frost into the interrogation room where Laure's husband sat still at the small table.

"I know who you are. I don't appreciate you locking me up while my wife is in the hospital and my business partner is dead." Vincent was angry, his eyes and his words showing the contempt he held for Jane.

"Well, you are the prime suspect right now. So the faster you answer my questions the faster we can get you out of here." Jane knew it was important to show no fear in the face of the man she believed was responsible for hurting Laure.

"You're intentionally keeping me from Laure. I'm sure you've checked my alibi and know that I am not responsible for any of this." Vincent stared at Jane as she approached him. He let his eyes travel her body, refusing to look up when she once again spoke.

"Your alibi may check out, but that in no way means you're not involved. And I will find out, Morneau." Jane's pause made Vincent look up then to meet her eyes. "I believe you hurt Laure and believe me I will prove it."

Jane moved back but wasn't quick enough as Vincent exploded without warning. His fist connected with Jane's face, sending her hard to the ground. She was quickly back on her feet as Frost landed a crushing tackle to the large man, cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Son of a bitch!" Jane wiped the blood that began to flow from her split lip. "Now, Mr. Morneau, you will not be able to see Laure. You are under arrest for the assault of a police officer."

"You're a bitch, Rizzoli!" Vincent screamed at Jane despite Frost pulling him to his feet. "You do what you have to, but she chose me. I am her husband and she will always chose me!"

Korsak pushed his way in as Frost enlisted the aid of a uniformed officer to help him with an angry Morneau. "Jane, what the hell? Why wasn't he cuffed to begin with?"

"Today's Friday, Korsak. He won't be arraigned until Monday and he'll bond out immediately. That gives me the weekend to pin this on him. He's guilty, I know it and I intend to prove it and put him away for good."

Korsak moved closer to Jane. "You cannot play with fire like this, Rizzoli. You are a damn good detective, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"May be too late for that." Jane used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her face. The shot she just took from Vincent Morneau hurt like hell but she knew it was nothing like how Laure was suffering. Vincent would not lay another hand on Laure, not if she could help it.


	4. Chapter 4

Divided Heart

I in no way own the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Jane stared out the window, watching the sun disappear slowly. The nurses had explained that Laure had been in and out of it all day, each time asking for her. Now Jane was content to wait patiently for Laure to awake long enough to talk to her. As Jane watched the city below, the familiar rhythm of Laure's breathing was enough to make Jane once again feel all the pain she felt when Laure left. She should be angry and she always thought she would be if Laure just showed up one day. She wasn't.

Laure began to stir and the faint noises she made were enough to get Jane to come to her side. She pulled the chair up as close to the bed as she could get it so that Laure would know she was there. "Hey. I'm back." Jane hated how her voice cut in and out when she was off balance and right now she had never felt more unsteady.

"Jane?" Laure spoke without opening her eyes, her voice a bit stronger than Jane had heard it so far since finding her.

"Laure, come on, open your eyes. Look at me." Jane needed to see Laure, really see her and she always could through her eyes.

"Jane, I'm sorry." Laure still hadn't opened her eyes and Jane wondered if she even could.

"I need to know who did this to you. I need to know if Vincent did this." Jane grasped Laure's hand and she could instantly feel a response. "Please open your eyes."

Jane held her breath as Laure grimaced in pain. She needed to know what happened to her friend. What happened to her all those years ago. She needed to see her eyes and the disappointment when Laure was suddenly still made Jane close her own eyes.

"I looked for you, Laure. I looked for you as long as I could. Why did you leave me?" Jane didn't care that her voice cracked as she spoke. "Why couldn't you just tell me if you wanted to be with him?"

"No." Jane jumped at Laure's voice. "Jane."

Jane was quickly on her feet and carefully positioned herself on the bed so that she was close to Laure's face. "I'm here, Laure."

"I wanted you. Jane, I didn't leave." Laure finally opened her eyes and was able to find Jane's immediately.

Jane couldn't speak as the tears streamed down her face. She felt so much when she looked in Laure's eyes and she believed her. "Why? You left..."

"No." Laure raised her hand so that she could touch Jane's face. "Never leave you."

Jane could see how hard Laure was trying to talk and she would do anything to stop her pain. "Just tell me. Did Vincent do this to you?"

"Jane, don't." Laure closed her eyes as her hand dropped to Jane's. "Please don't."

Jane knew Laure's husband hurt her. She wanted nothing more than to put Vincent away for that and for the murder of Arthur Millhouse. "Okay, okay." Jane stayed close to Laure's face hoping she would keep talking to her.

"Jane, I didn't leave you. Please...believe me." Laure opened her eyes again, this time tears quickly filling them.

Jane didn't trust her voice to speak, so she just stared into Laure's eyes. She would get the answers she needed soon enough. Right now just being this close to Laure after she had accepted she would never see her again was enough. It was enough for now.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Vincent Morneau has been in England all week. He only returned home when he received word about his partner. His alibi is as you expected air tight." Frost sat across from Jane hoping he could somehow pull her head away from the hospital and into this case.

Jane rested her hands on top of her head as she leaned back in her chair. "He showed up at the house not long after we did. When did he get back from England if he was able to show up so fast?"

"Jane, England is five hours ahead of us and you figure he has his own jet, so it is possible that he received word and made it back when he did." Frost got to his feet, making his way over to his partner. "The question is, who got words to him."

"The question is how am I going to prove he hurt his wife? Korsak painted the picture easily, Frost." Jane sat up then and was quick to explain. "Money, power, business. It's all the same show every time. Husband out of town, leaves business partner behind. Business partner having affair with wife, husband finds out. Kills partner, tries to kill wife."

"Only he didn't kill his wife and there is no proof that he wasn't where he says he was. Jane, you gotta get something out of the wife." Frost returned to his computer where he pulled up Vincent Morneau's credit card purchases for his hotel and meals in England all week.

"So, Morneau is out. Who killed Arthur Millhouse? No murder weapon found in the house. Shot in the back of the head." Jane rubbed her face with her hands.

"Execution or retaliation?" Frost eyed Jane knowing she would defend against what he was suggesting.

"She was in no condition to shoot him like that. Frost she was barely able to get a breath in when I found her." Jane refused to believe Laure would kill somebody but if Arthur had hurt her she hoped she did.

Jane stood grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. "It's late. Morneau isn't going anyway for the weekend and neither is his wife. Neither is Arthur for that matter, so I am going home. Meet me at the house early and we'll go over everything again. We're missing something very simply here, I feel it."

Frost nodded as he watched his partner walk without her usual swag. She was exhausted but even tired Rizzoli had a confident attitude that was missing now and that concerned him.

**Xxxxxxxx**

"Can I come in?" Jane hated the look she saw in Maura's eyes when she opened the door to her. It was late and Jane was almost certain she had waken Maura. "I won't stay long, I just...need to talk to you."

Maura stepped aside, allowing Jane into her home. She could tell by Jane's posture and her demeanor that she was not going to like what Jane wanted to say to her. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat, drink? I think there is a beer..."

"Maura, no." Jane was quick to cut Maura off and she instantly felt bad. "No thank you. I just want to talk to you, okay?"

Maura nodded as she watched Jane make her way to the couch where she refused to sit until Maura did. The silence in the house was only making things worse and Jane wondered how she had felt so comfortable right here with Maura just a day or so ago.

"I know you want to know who Laure Morneau is...who she is to me." Jane's voice was especially deep as she talked and it was clear she was trying to keep her emotions in check. "Maura, I don't know where to begin."

Maura reached out, taking Jane's hands in hers. "Jane, it is obvious you care about this woman. I can see that. You don't owe me an explanation."

Jane stared into Maura's eyes and found herself reliving the other night when she kissed Maura with such passion. She wished she could do that now, but that wouldn't change what she was feeling inside. "I do, Maura. I need you to understand who Laure is and I need you to understand that I care for you. I care about you, Maura and I don't know what to do."

"Okay, Jane. Talk to me. Tell me who she is to you." Maura felt Jane squeeze her hand just before letting go of it. She then stood and Maura could see how affected Jane was.

"I met Laure just out of high school. She's a few years older, but that didn't matter. We became friends and connected in a way I didn't think was possible." Jane glanced at Maura who was watching Jane as she paced as she talked. "We liked the same things, thought the same way, had the same fears and even dreamed alike. Yet we were in so many ways. I don't know if I can explain what I mean."

"Like a soul-mate." Maura's cautious tone made Jane sit down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess. I wanted to be with her all the time and when we weren't together I worried about her. Was she okay, safe, comfortable. That kind of thing."

"Were you in love with her, Jane?" Maura's question was almost whispered but Jane heard her loud and clear.

"I look back now and yeah. Yeah, I was." Jane took a few seconds to really look at Maura. "Maura, this was before I even made detective. I was so young."

Maura watched Jane as she tried to decide how much to disclose. "Jane, I understand this was a while ago. Were you intimate with her?"

Jane shook her head yes and the pain she saw cross Maura's features made her wish she had lied just then.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She was just gone one day, no explanation." Jane rubbed her temples in an attempt to keep the impending headache away. "Things were good between us, we were...in love."

"And you never heard from her again?" Maura shook her head. "Now, she's back but she's married?"

"No, Maura. She didn't just leave me. She wouldn't do that." Jane was instantly defensive when she felt Maura was judging Laure. She was immediately on her feet.

"Jane, I'm just asking." Maura was quickly on her feet as well then, wondering if she should even try to touch Jane.

"Vincent Morneau was in the picture then. He pursued her but she wasn't interested. He had something to do with her leaving." Jane was suddenly angry. "I looked for her and couldn't find her. He was involved in her leaving, I know it."

Maura then did touch Jane only to pull back when Jane did. "She's married to him now. If he had anything to do with her leaving, she stayed with him. You've moved on with your own life. How does her showing up change that now?"

"He beat her, Maura. You didn't see her, he hurt her bad. She can't want to stay with him." Jane's voice was raw now but she continued. "I will get to the bottom of this and finally find out why she left me. I refuse to believe she had a choice. Morneau is involved."

"Jane, you are easy enough to find here in Boston. She would've contacted you if she wanted you to know where she was. I'm sorry she is hurt, but she chose a different life." Maura held her breath when Jane glared at her.

Finally after a long few minutes Jane spoke, her voice cutting in and out as she did. "No, I refuse to believe she wanted to leave me. You don't understand, Maura. We were close, so close. You don't just walk away from what we had, at least not without saying something." Jane headed to the door.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I just think she chose another life." Maura hoped Jane would stay, but it was clear she wasn't even thinking about her.

"How do you love so hard and then hurt so bad and say that's life? I gave up on her then. I couldn't find her and finally I gave up, but not this time. I will find out what happened to her and what is going on now. She needs me, Maura. Even if she isn't asking, I know she needs me. I feel it." Jane opened the door, taking a few moments to look back at Maura. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with this. I have to find out what happened to her. Please tell me you understand."

"I understand you have to do what you have to do." Maura wrapped her arms around herself as Jane stood with the door open. She could see how torn Jane was, but there was no doubt that Jane's heart was still very much with Laure.

"I'm sorry, Maur." Jane hung her head before slowly walking out the door, letting it latch softly behind her.

Maura could feel the tears as they began to roll down her face. She took the few steps to the door and locked it behind Jane. She replayed Jane's words in her head and as she heard them she felt them deep within her chest. _How do you love so hard and then hurt so bad and say that's life?_


	5. Chapter 5

Divided Heart

I own no rights to Rizzoli an Isles. Just want to tell a story using these characters.

Jane stood outside the huge house waiting for Frost. She wanted to go through the house room by room. There were answers there that she hoped to find not only concerning Arthur Millhouse, but to Laure's disappearance as well.

Frost arrived just a few minutes after Jane and as expected he came bearing answers. "No children, married just five years ago."

Jane didn't respond despite hearing what Frost had said. "Anything more on Morneau's whereabouts?"

"Haven't changed if that's what you're asking. Jane, he wasn't even in the country. He's clear on the murder of Millhouse." Frost ducked under the tape, looking back as Jane continued to scan the huge yard that surrounded the house. "Have you had a chance to talk to Morneau's wife?"

"No. No, not yet." Jane hurried to catch up to Frost and enter the house. The house screamed money and Jane fought the thought that Laure was caught up in such a world. That maybe she did leave her for Morneau and preferred the lifestyle he was able to give her. Jane walked through the house, careful not to touch anything.

"Jane, what's your gut say. The wife involved? The murder weapon is missing, but why was she in the closet?" Frost stood next to the opened closet door. "I agree with Korsak with the love gone wrong theory."

"How much checking have you done on Millhouse. If Morneau was out of the country, we need to focus on Millhouse." Jane avoided looking into the closet where she had found Laure. She made her way up to the stairs, trying to take in Laure's life as she had been living.

Frost joined her as they carefully walked from room to room. Jane took extra time looking through what she thought to be Laure's belongings. She lived with money, that fact was very evident, but Jane just couldn't feel her friend here. "Frost, was Laure Morneau a licensed gun owner?"

"Does that really matter?" Frost quickly changed his tone with Jane's quick glare. "I did check and no, no she's not."

Jane smiled just a little. Laure was scared of guns. She hated that Jane would bring her issued piece into the apartment they shared when she first graduated the academy. She hated that Jane chose to do such a dangerous job.

"Jane, we need to talk to Mrs. Morneau. She has at least some of the answers we need." Frost watched as Jane made her way through the rest of the master bedroom. He trusted his partner but he worried she would struggle with staying objective on this case.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane, am I under arrest?" Laure's condition had improved to the point where she was able to sit up and her familiar voice greeted Jane as she made her way into the room.

Jane smiled despite the mixture of feelings that suddenly consumed her. "No. Laure. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Laure followed Jane with her eyes as she made her way over to the side of her bed. "Jane, I know you have many questions for me, but can you just let me see you first."

Jane loved Laure's accent and she especially loved how she smiled at her when she realized how it affected her. "Laure..."

"Jane, I know. Please, how have you been? You look...beautiful." Laure moved slightly so that Jane could sit on the bed close to her. She took Jane's hand, her fingers immediately finding Jane's scar. "I read about what happened to you. It was so awful."

Jane closed her eyes as Laure's touch did so many things to her. "You knew where I was all along, but did not contact me. You let me look for you for years. Laure, I went crazy looking for you." Jane pulled her hand away from Laure and got to her feet. She walked away from Laure and made her way over to the window where she tried to compose herself. "Why, Laure? I need answers."

"Jane, I didn't want to leave you, you have to believe me. I didn't have a choice." Laure's accent was thick now and Jane recognized the familiar way that happened when Laure was feeling deeply about something.

"Please tell me what happened." Jane made her way back to Laure where she once again sat close to her. "I know Vincent was involved. I know he hurts you now."

"Jane..." Laure struggled to get a deep breath in, working to shift her position. "My life is very complicated right now. Vincent is very good to me, he takes care of me."

"You call this taking care of you? Laure, he nearly killed you!" Jane's anger combined with her frustration made Laure jump slightly with her outburst. "What happened at the house, Laure. Please tell me you didn't kill Arthur Millhouse."

Laure stared deep into Jane's eyes forcing Jane to look away. She hated that she could feel everything Laure felt just by the way her eyes changed color with her emotion. "No, Jane. I did not kill Arthur." Laure's voice was barely a whisper and Jane couldn't help but look back.

"Who did, Laure. Help me put this case away. If it's Vincent, I need to know." Jane picked up Laure's hand, her skin every bit as soft as she remembered. "I need answers."

Laure closed her eyes and the silence pulled at Jane. She knew to be patient, but the way her heart beat against her chest told her that was going to be harder and harder as she waited for Laure to speak.

"Jane, you cannot go after Vincent. Please, promise me you will not go after him." Laure's voice shook when she spoke and this alarmed Jane. "He has hurt me, yes. He believed me to be unfaithful with Arthur, but Jane I was not."

Jane let her fingers feel Laure's as she worked to stay quiet. Laure was talking to her and she needed her to continue.

"I do not know who killed Arthur. I heard the argument downstairs and the gunshot. I was so scared, Jane." Jane struggled to understand Laure as she was suddenly so upset. Her accent was strong and Jane knew she had to get Laure to relax.

"Okay, Laure. Take it easy." Jane placed her hand against Laure's cheek and was instantly pleased when Laure turned into her touch. "Was Vincent arguing with Arthur?"

"No, Vincent was not home. He was away on business." Laure kept her eyes closed and Jane realized how much calmer she was just with Jane touching her.

"I thought you said Vincent hurt you." Jane wondered how confused Laure was right now and if she shouldn't wait a bit longer to question her.

"He did, but Jane, you cannot go after him. He will kill you?" Laure opened her eyes, showing Jane every bit of fear that Laure was feeling. "He wanted to kill you a long time ago. He made me promise not to call you, not to talk to you or he would."

Jane was suddenly angry. Laure kept changing from then to now and back to then. "Laure, you left me wondering all these years because Vincent threatened me? Why didn't you trust me to handle it. I was a police officer. I would have handled it."

"Jane, please don't be angry. He would have found a way. I couldn't let him do that to you." Jane felt Laure's tears as they flowed freely down her cheeks. She had had enough it seemed as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Okay, Laure. It's okay. Just tell me. Did Vincent kill Arthur?" Jane needed some clarity.

"No, Jane. He was away."

"Did Vincent hurt you the other night. Did he do this to you, Laure?" Jane moved close to Laure's face when she asked. She knew Laure wouldn't lie to her when she was so close.

Laure brought her hands up to Jane's face where she let her fingers feel her skin. "I've missed you, Jane. So much."

"Laure...did Vincent do this to you?" Jane willed herself not to react to Laure's touch.

"Oui."

Jane had to go. She had to figure out what was going on and find a way to make sense of what Laure had told her. "Rest, Love. Okay, Laure? I will be back very soon."

"Jane, please don't go after him." Laure's voice was fading and Jane knew she had gotten all she would get out of her for now.

"It'll be okay." Jane stared at Laure as she faded out and fell asleep.

Jane wanted to kill Vincent Morneau herself. What Laure had managed to tell her was enough to charge Vincent, but she knew any good defense attorney would have him home in no time while they struggled to build a case. Laure was improving quickly and Jane figured she too would be home in a day or two. From what Jane could tell, Laure was scared to death of her husband. Jane hated that she wouldn't be able to stop Laure from going home to him. Instead she had to find a way to keep Vincent from going home to her and proving he killed Arthur Millhouse was going to be the only way. Laure said he wasn't responsible for Arthur's murder, but he was responsible for her injuries. Jane knew how to listen to Laure and despite the fear, confusion and pain, Laure put Vincent in that house at or around the time of the murder.

"I missed you too, Laure." Jane knew Laure wouldn't hear her and right now that was okay. She would get the answers she needed soon, she would just have to be patient. Right now her focus had to be on getting Laure away from her abusive husband. Putting him away for murder should do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Divided Heart Chapter 6

I own nothing. Probably never will and I am ok with all that. Don't own the characters or the show.

Jane knocked on the door knowing it was late, but also knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyway. She knew her mother wouldn't turn her away and right now she needed her mother. She glanced toward Maura's door not expecting to see her, but worried nonetheless.

"Jane?" Angela was surprised to see Jane at such a late hour. "Is everything ok?"

"No, Ma. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Angela stepped aside, taking in the defeated way Jane walked into her home.

Jane stood in the center of the room, refusing to look up, not wanting to look at her mother; not yet. She listened to the silence of the guest house that her mother rented from Maura and suddenly wondered why she had come.

"Jane?" Angela wouldn't push, but a gentle nudge was in order as her voice was enough to get Jane to finally look up at her.

"Is Maura home?"

Angela's slight shrug of her shoulders and no verbal answer was about what Jane expected. Her mother rented Maura's guest house, she didn't monitor her comings and goings.

"I think I screwed up, Ma." Jane's voice had a vulnerable tint to it and Angela took that as her cue to move them both to have a seat on the sofa. Jane watched her mother, surprised she had held her tongue. "Do you remember Laure Cartier?"

"I remember she broke your heart, if that's what you're asking." Angela didn't try to hide the contempt she felt for Jane's ex-girlfriend. "Let me guess, you finally found out where she went when she left you?"

"She was a victim at a crime scene we were called to. Beaten pretty badly." Jane knew Angela wasn't a fan of Laure, but she also knew Angela realized what she had meant to Jane. "I found her, Ma. I finally found her."

"What did you do, Jane? You said you screwed up."

Jane got to her feet and turned her back to her mother. "I started something with Maura and now Laure is back in the picture and I don't know what to do."

Angela got to her feet and came up behind Jane. "Do you have feelings for Maura? If you do, Jane, you owe it to yourself to follow up on them."

"What about Laure?" Jane spun around to face her mother, feeling suddenly betrayed by her words.

"What about her, Jane. She left you and didn't contact you at all. You're not hard to find, yet she didn't."

"I don't know that. I don't know what happened to her, but I will find out." Jane headed toward the front door sorry that she tried to talk to her mother about this.

"Jane, you'll find out. You'll find out and then what?" Angela once again took the necessary steps so that she was directly in front of her daughter. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten how upset you were. How you looked for her nonstop, how you didn't eat, didn't sleep. How you cried."

Jane stared at her mother, angry that she would insinuate that she could ever forgot how losing Laure made her feel.

"You owe it to Maura and to yourself to look beyond the past. You need to do your job and then say goodbye before she breaks your heart again." Angela hated how torn Jane seemed.

"You can never break a heart the same way twice. The scar provides a shield of sorts around the original wound." Jane's voice cracked when she spoke and she hated when it betrayed her. "Goodnight, Ma."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sweat formed quickly on Jane's forehead and she could feel it begin to slide down her back. She didn't care. This is why she kept the bag hanging in her living room. This is what it was for. She threw punch after punch, letting her wrists feel the impact, letting her body absorb her thoughts. Laure left her, that's what she finally accepted, but it was never what she felt. She looked for her, refusing to believe that she would just leave without a word. It seems that is exactly what she did, but still Jane refused to believe it. She punched at the bag again, her steady rhythm doing little to ease her heart.

"Dammit, Laure." Jane leaned forward so that her head rested against the bag as it swayed slightly. It was very clear to Jane that she hadn't stopped loving Laure. Seeing her, hearing her, touching her brought every feeling back. Laure didn't just leave her and she promised herself that not only would she close it and find Arthur Millhouse's killer, she would also find out why Laure left the way she did.

Jane's fists collided with the bag with a fierce determination as she refused to stop despite hearing the light knocking on her door. It wasn't until the knocking got louder did Jane stop, taking her time to catch her breath. Whoever was there would wait. Finally she made her way over to the door, checking before opening it.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura stood back a few inches from the door and Jane recognized she seemed unsure.

"Yeah, I was just working out a bit." Jane stepped aside suddenly remembering how upset Maura was the other day about Dennis Rockmond. "How about you, doing okay?"

Maura waited until Jane closed the door and turned to face her before speaking. "I feel bad about how we left things. Jane, I am trying to be understanding of your friend, but things just don't make sense."

"I know Maur, nothing makes sense these days." Jane walked around Maura into the kitchen where she returned with two bottles of water. She offered Maura one, setting it down when she refused. "I'm sorry if this is confusing to you, it is to me as well."

"I worked late last night, I thought maybe you'd come by. You know to push me to get you something so that you could get whoever is responsible." Maura's voice dropped with each word and Jane pretended not to notice. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Maura. Just a little preoccupied." Jane slowly removed her gloves, grabbing a towel to dry the sweat that covered her arms and face. She looked up to see Maura studying her. "I have a feeling Cavenaugh may pull me off this case when he learns of the history. I need answers, you know?"

Maura only nodded, she watched as Jane carefully sipped from her water bottle. "Pretty nasty bruise on your jaw there."

"It's nothing, just a little insurance that I'd at least have the weekend to get something on Morneau before he bonds out." Jane met Maura's gaze and held it for a few minutes. She stayed still as Maura took the few steps that put her directly in front of her. She knew Maura was assessing her injury. "It's nothing Maur."

Maura placed her fingers against Jane's lip where it was still very tender from where Morneau had split it. "It's more than nothing, Jane. I know you know this is more than just a case to you."

Jane closed her eyes against Maura's touch. It very much was more than just a case and she hated that she felt the way she did not only for Laure but for Maura as well. "Maur..."

Maura was so very careful as she placed her lips then onto Jane's. She could feel Jane's confusion, but mostly she needed to know if Jane felt anything for her at all now that she had found somebody that had meant so much to her. "Kiss me, Jane."

Jane hesitated but not for long. She ignored the pain and opened her mouth to accept Maura. This felt right and Jane was quick to realize what Maura was needing right now. She pulled away from Maura so that she could look her in the eyes. "Maura, the other night meant something to me. I hope you know that. I never would have just..."

"It's okay. I know you have a lot to sort out. I will be here, Jane." Maura turned to walk to the door and Jane wanted to but said nothing as Maura prepared to leave. "I stopped by the hospital today. Your friend will be discharged first thing tomorrow morning. Despite the severity of her injuries, the doctors feel continued healing can be done in the comfort of her own home. Her condition isn't as severe as we originally thought. She's going to be just fine, Jane."

Jane wasn't sure she knew what to do with not only the information Maura shared but the tone in which she shared it. "Maura? What is it?"

"You have a day to charge her husband. Isn't that your goal? Otherwise he bonds out, and goes home to his wife. His wife, Jane." Maura stared at Jane a few minutes before she let herself out, quietly closing the door behind her.

Jane brought her fingers up to the cut on her lip that had began to bleed slightly. She felt Maura in that kiss, but the tone in Maura's voice told her Maura hadn't felt her. Jane the replaced the gloves and took out her frustrations on the bag. This is what it was there for.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane sat at her desk, quickly flipping through every report written by the officers who first responded to the call about Arthur Millhouse. She looked through the list of contacts the man had both personally and professionally. She grabbed Maura's report on her findings. She had indeed worked into the early hours of the morning last night, like she had told her earlier.

"Can't say I am surprised to see you here on a Sunday." Korsak set a cup of coffee down on Jane's desk.

"Murder doesn't care what day it is." Jane barely looked up from Maura's report. "Korsak, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Eleven. Why?"

"Maura noted bruising on the victims back that were possibly caused by kicking or stomping. There is a photo here of what kind of look likes a footprint." Jane handed the photo to Korsak. "Seems kind of small."

"Didn't you go over Dr. Isles' finding with her?" Korsak put his glasses on and looked at the photo Jane had handed him.

"No, I didn't have a chance." Jane could feel Korsak's eyes on her. Jane was always the first one pushing Maura for something, anything on whatever case they were working. "I'm thinking maybe our suspect is a woman, or at least there is a woman involved."

Korsak dropped the picture back on Jane's desk. He put his glasses away before taking a seat next to Jane. "I think your Mrs. Morneau has a lot more to say, Jane."

"She didn't do this, Vince. This is not who she is." Jane was quick to defend Laure.

"How do you know, Jane." Korsak held Jane's eyes. "You knew who she was, but what happened to her? Maybe she changed. Maybe something went terribly wrong in that house between the Morneaus and Millhouse."

"I was thinking there was another woman involved. Maybe connected to Millhouse. Maybe Morneau had somebody on the side." Jane leaned back in her chair. "Laure told me her husband is the one that hurt her. She also said the murder took place while she was upstairs and that her husband was out of town."

Korsak shook his head. "Jane, we can sit here all day going over this reports. We can even go back to the house to find something, anything we missed. But I think we both know your answers are at that hospital with your friend. You have to lean on her."

Jane was silent, refusing to look up at Korsak.

"If you want me to question her, I will. Jane, I know you don't want to do this, but we have to look at Laure Morneau as more than a victim. She very well may be our main suspect here."

Jane got to her feet. "It looks like Morneau is going to be free in the morning and we're not even looking at him."

"Frost is tracking his every step. If he was in that house at the time of the murder, he'll be able to tell us that." Korsak knew Jane didn't want to think of her friend as a suspect in any way. "Jane, you have to push Laure. You need to talk to her before she gets around her husband again."

Jane knew Korsak was right. She knew she was running out of time. "I'll call you later, okay. Give me some time on this." Jane walked away from Korsak who had returned to his desk. He looked up at her when she turned to face him. "I'll be as hard as I can on her Korsak, but the woman has been hurt bad."

"Jane, you've got to stay objective. You know this." Korsak knew as well as Jane did that she would be pulled due to the emotional involvement and they both knew this was why.

"I'll do it." Jane headed out of the precinct knowing she was going to hate herself for doing this to Laure.


End file.
